Hawkwing's Journey/Chapter 33
Chapter description :Hawkwing sits on a rock, looking at SkyClan's temporary camp. The Clan had gotten weak from traveling, so Leafstar decided to make camp in some rocky hollows. Hawkwing thinks back to the time after he was made deputy, where SkyClan was sheltering in a copse. He couldn't sleep, so he stood outside and was joined by Leafstar later on. The Clan leader told him she made him deputy because of his bravery, which flattered him. He stated he'd step down if Waspwhisker came back, in which Leafstar told him StarClan would decide. : Hawkwing then thinks about how SkyClan had traveled through woodland and away from Twolegplaces, worried about how they will be guided without a medicine cat. He wonders how SkyClan will find Echosong when they don't know if they are trekking in the right direction. Macgyver breaks the deputy's thoughts, and asks to go hunting. Hawkwing notices something is wrong with him, and asks Macgyver if he's okay. Suddenly, the black-and-white tom collapses, and the tabby instantly calls for Leafstar. :As Hawkwing and Firefern argue over herbs to cure fever, he notes that Blossomheart and Rileypool had also caught the mysterious illness affecting Macgyver, and describes the symptoms of it. He also thinks about leaf-bare, and how it will affect the sick cats. Firefern and Hawkwing continue arguing over herbs, and he snaps at the ginger she-cat. He quickly apologizes, and Firefern goes off to collect borage. He watches the sick cats, hoping that he doesn't lose Blossomheart, who is his only remaining sibling. :Firefern returns and urges Macgyver to eat the borage. Plumwillow calls out for Hawkwing, saying that Finkit has the sickness. She explains he was helping the sick cats, and caught it. Firefern gives the kit some borage, and takes him to the nest with the sick cats. Hawkwing tells Plumwillow to take care of Dewkit and Reedkit so she avoids catching the sickness as well. She agrees, but pleads with him to save Finkit. The tabby then secretly thinks he can't promise the kit will live to the queen. :Hawkwing notices Leafstar is returning with the hunting patrol, but finds they don't have much prey. Leafstar spots Finkit with the sick cats, and asks when it's going to end. Sagenose warns Firefern she'll catch the sickness if she continues to care for the sick, but she denies it. Hawkwing agrees that the ginger she-cat may catch it, but a medicine cat will always take a risk to heal their Clanmates. Sagenose protests that the Clan will eventually get sick, much to the annoyance of Leafstar. : After the pale-striped tom suggests to split up, Leafstar tells him SkyClan will stay together, stating they have no choice. As the leader leaves, Hawkwing wonders if his Clan will continue to survive. Two days later, Hawkwing realizes Sagenose's prediction is now true, as Firefern is now violently ill and close to death. The other sick cats are no better, as Rileypool is barely breathing. He chews up some mouse for Finkit, and the kit eats it. As Leafstar sits with her sick daughter, she begins to consider Sagenose's word to split up and find Echosong. :She then tells Hawkwing she will stay behind with the sick cats, and he is to lead the Clan. He says if they don't find Echosong in three sunrises, they will come back, but Leafstar urges him he must find Echosong. He agrees, and then the leader calls a Clan meeting. Hawkwing sadly looks at his battered Clanmates, noting the depressing state of Sagenose and Tinycloud. Leafstar announces they will find Echosong, much to the disapproval of Plumwillow, who protests she can't leave her kit. :Before the Clan leader can respond, Hawkwing hears a cat approaching, and hopes it's not an attack. He hears a familiar voice, and Echosong steps out along with two other cats. Characters Major }} Minor *Macgyver *Firefern *Rileypool *Blossomheart *Plumwillow *Finkit *Sagenose *Dewkit *Reedkit *Tinycloud *Echosong *Bellaleaf (Unnamed) *Harrybrook (Unnamed) }} Mentioned }} Important events *Echosong returns to SkyClan. Notes and references Category:Hawkwing's Journey Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc